Reconciliación
by Noblee
Summary: -UA- Las parejas siempre discuten. Pero algunas veces, estas peleas son muy fuertes o incluso infantiles. Y sólo se necesita el valor para llamar al otro y aclarar el asunto.
1. Reflexión

**D**isclaimer: Los personaje le pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo sólo usos sus personajes sin fines de lucro, para hacer mis historias de tan grande anime.

**A**dvertencia: Este es un fic de **U**niverso **A**lterno. La pareja principal está conformada por Toshiro Hitsugaya y Karin Kurosaki.

.

.

_Madurar es adquirir experiencia, y esta_

_es el nombre que le damos a nuestros errores._

.

.

**R**eflexión

Respiré profundo para poder grabar en mi mente aquella esencia tan dulce que estaba en la habitación. Sonreí con melancolía al recordar los momentos que había pasado junto con él en ese cuarto, pero después de cada lindo recuerdo, suspiraba al saber que ya no se repetirían. Había sido mi culpa.

Es decir, ¿qué tipo de chica le grita a su novio porque él simplemente llegó tarde cinco minutos? Supongo, que una desquiciada manipuladora.

Suspiré al observar la pantalla de mi celular con un mensaje incompleto. No tenía el valor siquiera para enviarle un texto. Esperaba al menos, con una vaga esperanza, que él tomara la iniciativa y me llamara, para así poder arreglar las cosas y que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Pero era obvio que eso no sucedería, ni hoy, ni mañana, y lo más probable, que ni en semanas. Me dejé caer en la cama que estaba a un lado de la ventana que daba al patio, el cual era más metal que naturaleza, y puse mi brazo derecho sobre mi frente para pensar en algo que me ayudara a tranquilizarme mientras que en la mano izquierda tenía mi celular por si acaso.

—¿Quién será más tonto? ¿Yo o él? —pregunté al aire con ironía dando una media vuelta a la derecha para concentrarme en aquel punto imaginario que me ayudaba a razonar con claridad.

Lo había arruinado, y en nuestro aniversario número dos de ser novios. Quizás por eso me había molestado pensé en voz alta. Si claro me contesté de inmediato. Las excusas baratas no eran mi estilo.

—¡Oh, no! —murmuré con la culpa carcomiéndome por dentro. No le había dado la oportunidad de decirme el por qué de su tardanza. Mas bien, me había ido al momento en que él había entrado al restaurante sin dirigirle palabra o mirada.

¡Ja! Y yo esperando que él fuera quien llamara primero. Está bien, lo admito, mi actitud fue infantil y no hay nada que este de mi lado. Inhale profundamente y me dirigí al celular. ¿Llamada o mensaje?

Me di una bofetada imaginaria. ¿Acaso eso importaba? Mi cabezonería de seguro la heredé de mi padre, o el muy bastardo me tiró de bebe.

—¡Ponte seria! —me regañe. Pero realmente no sabía qué hacer. Quería oír su voz, aunque si oía mi nombre dicho por él, lo más seguro era que yo colgaría. Y decirle por un mensaje que me disculpara, me parecía ofensivo.

Tenía dos opciones y no quería elegir ninguna. Sin embargo, no había de otra. Era yo quien tenía que disculparse. Inhalé de nuevo, y tecleé su número, de memoria he de decir, pero fui interrumpida por un mensaje.

—¿Qué demonios quiere ahora? —dije con fastidio a ver el nombre del remitente. Por qué rayos le había dado mi número. Pues por estúpida contesté.

"_Ven a mi casa. Necesito tu ayuda urgentemente"_

Eso decía.

—Sí, claro —murmuré con sarcasmo mientras me sentaba en la cama y ponía una almohada en mis piernas. Al menos, se veía que el mensaje era sincero. No todos los días te llega un mensaje de Jinta Hanakari, pidiendo tu ayuda de forma _urgente_.

Suspire, ignorando cuantas veces lo había hecho en el día. Supongo que tenía que ir y ayudarlo, después de todo era _eso_ de mi hermana. Y si por eso Yuzu se alegraba, lo haría con gusto.

Me levanté con poco ánimo. Agarre mi chaqueta que estaba en el armario que se encontraba frente a la cama. Y tomé las llaves del auto, recordando al instante que tenía que agregar las de la casa.

Resolvería el asunto de mi desvelo, por decirlo de una forma, más tarde. Aunque, realmente quería ahorcar a Jinta por interrumpirme en el momento exacto en que lo iba a llamar a él. No tenía caso, pensé en voz alta. De seguro, él no quería verme en unos días. Tenía que tranquilizarse un poco.

—Al igual que yo —dije cerrando la puerta con llave.

Rayos. Si hubiera sabido que ser novia de Toshiro Hitsugaya iba ser tan complicado, no sé que habría hecho antes. Pero como Kurosaki que era, arreglaría esto, aunque eso significara ya no verlo otra vez.

**N**otas:

¡Estaba inspirada! La cita del principio, ¿tendrá algo que ver en el fic? No lo sé, tal vez sí. Pero, me gusto mucho. Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos.


	2. Recuerdos I

**D**isclaimer: Los personaje le pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo sólo usos sus personajes sin fines de lucro, para hacer mis historias de tan grande anime.

**A**dvertencia: Este es un fic de **U**niverso **A**lterno. La pareja principal está conformada por Toshiro Hitsugaya y Karin Kurosaki.

.

.

_Reflexiona cuidadosamente antes de actuar._

—_Buda._

.

.

**R**ecuerdos I

Mientras me dirigía a la casa de Jinta, observé a una pareja compartiendo un helado. Algo muy cursi para mi gusto, mas cambie de opinión, al saber que Toshiro y yo, éramos cursi, quizás no ese cursi meloso de telenovelas, pero cursis al fin y al cabo.

Al verlos, no puede evitar recordar al "el enano de primaria". Sonreí ante tal apodo, el cual le había dado el primer día en que nos conocimos, hace nueve años. Habíamos cambiado mucho.

Yo había cambiado. Decidí dejar que mi pelo creciera, pues Yuzu insistía que así me vería más femenina, y, aunque ella piensa que no la escuché en ese momento, presumir mi cabello negro y sedoso a las envidiosas que teníamos por compañeras en ese entonces.

Pero, el futbol seguía siendo mi gran pasión, femenino o no. Es más, mis compañeros habían mejorado mucho, sin embargo, seguían siendo un poco infantiles.

—Bueno, no me puedo quejar —dije al recordar el pleito, si es que cabe en la definición, que tuve con Toshiro.

Toshiro. Cómo me enamoró, me sigue siendo un misterio. Y si él no daba el primer paso, yo lo daría. Tomaría la…iniciativa pensé en voz alta.

Me estacioné al lado de la carretera, y apoyé mi cabeza en el volante. Respiré profundamente, y dejé que el recuerdo de cómo empezó todo, me envolviera completamente.

_A mis diecinueve años, la escuela y el futbol era lo único que había. Y el tener novio no estaba en mis planes, por ahora. Algo extraño en una adolescente, pero el tipo de chicos que había en la escuela, eran, en dos simples palabras, _unos imbéciles_. _

_Me dirigí al salón, en el cual tomaría la última clase del día, cargando mis libros, mas me tropecé con un azulejo que estaba mal puesto. Maldije al piso, me levanté como si nada y él me estaba viendo con una cara de confusión._

—_Esto demuestra que no me pusiste atención cuando te dije lo del piso —explicó dándome el libro que había llegado hasta sus pies._

_Le arrebate el libro. Lo miré deseando que las miradas mataran. Si le había puesto atención, sólo que no me acordé en el momento._

—_No es mi culpa Karin —pronunció con seriedad, ignorando la mirada que le daba._

_Estuve a punto de contestarle, pero fuimos interrumpidos por una de las amigas de Toshiro, creo que se llamaba Rangiku Matsumoto. No le presté atención a lo que decía, pero a juzgar por las expresiones de Toshiro, supuse que no sería algo bueno._

—_¡Por favor! ¿Sí? —le pidió ella con una mirada que hacía que accedieras al instante, la misma que usaba Yuzu conmigo._

—_No —le contestó—. Tengo tarea que hacer, al igual que tú —le recalcó lo último. Reí al ver la pequeña disputa que tenían esos dos. Era divertido, pues al final el resultado siempre era el mismo._

—_¡Sí! —gritó con una gran sonrisa Matsumoto, al obtener una respuesta afirmativa. No pude evitar reír levemente, pero me callé al escuchar lo último que dijo ella: —Espero que te arregles Karin-chan._

Sonreí al recordar ese momento, si no hubiera sido por ella, Toshiro y yo, no hubiéramos salido. Aunque me sentí mal, al ver su cara de decepción al enterarse de nuestra gran primera cita.

_Me estaba molestando un poco en la forma en que ella me miraba. Ye le habíamos dicho con lujo de detalles lo que habíamos hecho. Pensar que todo lo había arreglado ella._

—_¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamó frustrada—. Yo esperaba algo más. No sé, quizás una comida en un restaurante o algo. No ver el atardecer con una simple paleta de sandía. _

_Recargué más mi espalda en el gran sillón de la sala. ¿Acaso también esperaba música de fondo, flores y unicornios? No era lo mío, y tampoco lo de Toshiro. A mí me gustó, para ser la primera cita, después de ser novios por tres meses._

_Tranquila pensé observando cómo se movía de un lado a otro de la sala. A este paso, dejaría una zanja en la habitación. Inhalé y cerré los ojos, tratando de recordar el tacto de su mano junto a la mía. Fue algo agradable._

—_¡Ah! —gritó sentándose en un sillón—. Entonces… ¡felicidades! —dijo sonriendo. Levanté las cejas en señas de sorpresa, si que tenía cambios de humor muy rápidos._

Sabía que se esforzó en juntarnos ese día, con la típica salida entre amigos.

Apreté el volante. Y regresé al camino para ir a la casa de Jinta. Tenía que tranquilizarme, no quería nadie se preocupara por mí. Esto se resolvería, como las otras veces.

.

.

**N**otas:

¡La continuación! La frase del capítulo uno, es anónimo, se me olvido ponerlo. He aquí que cuando uno tiene que reconciliarse, hay un lapso de tiempo, lleno de reflexión y recuerdos. Nos vemos.


End file.
